New Years Surprise
by Harumaki03
Summary: Rió de forma tenebrosa. Nakiri lo iba a matar. No sólo se había perdido el cumpleaños de su hijo, sino también las navidades y si se perdía esto, jamás iba escuchar el final de aquello. (¡Feliz y próspero 2018 para todos/as!)


**"New Years Surprise"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary** : Rió de forma tenebrosa. Nakiri lo iba a matar. No sólo se había perdido el cumpleaños de su hijo, sino también las navidades y si se perdía esto, jamás iba escuchar el final de aquello.

 **Nota** : Algo breve y rápido para concluir el año. **SoRina** , ¡ _yaay_ ~!

 **-/-/-**

Yukihira Sōma acaricio su frente con la punta de sus dedos índice y mayor de forma distraída, tratando de despejar la creciente sensación de aquel molesto dolor de cabeza.

Primera nevada en Tokio, justo el último día del año. En otras circunstancias, habría encontrado esto hilarante y con poca importancia.

Pero no hoy.

Debido a la situación actual, pocos o ningún taxi se encontraba a la vista. Había tomado un vuelo de 15 horas desde Heathrow hasta Japón solo para estar allí en esa fecha en especifica.

Y, por supuesto, nadie le esperaba allí porque había llegado de sorpresa… ¡Pero tremenda sorpresa se había llevado él!

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, mirando la hora. Sacudió la cabeza y deslizó la barra de notificaciones para desactivar el modo avión del teléfono y que la red de datos se activara.

Mientras la pantalla de su teléfono se cargaba de notificaciones de mensajes dándole la bienvenida a Japón, mensajes de los grupos, correos, entre otros, podía escuchar la voz de Nakiri al fondo de su cabeza reclamándole por no usar el jet privado de la familia.

Habían algunas cosas que venían de la mano de ser el esposo de una las mujeres más influyentes en el mundo culinario, pero estar usando el jet privado a su antojo no era una de esas que él empleaba.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras acomodaba la correa de su mochila en uno de sus hombros. Restaba una hora y media para la medianoche, si caminaba lo suficientemente rápido, quizá podría llegar a tiempo.

Rió de forma tenebrosa. Nakiri lo iba a matar. No sólo se había perdido el cumpleaños de su hijo, sino también las navidades y si se perdía esto, jamás iba escuchar el final de aquello.

Haberse casado con Nakiri Erina había sido como subirse a una montaña rusa, pero fue nada comparado a cuando llegó su primer hijo, año y medio atrás. La experiencia era agotadora pero gratificante, aunque debido a su trabajo y sus constantes viajes, solía perderse muchas partes de su crecimiento.

Por su parte, Erina podía manejar su gran imperio desde casa y cuando se requería su presencia, siempre llevaba a Kaien consigo o Hisako se hacia cargo del pequeño durante esas reuniones que se extendían e igual, ayudaba a supervisar que sus dos restaurantes de _haute cuisine_ estuvieran en orden.

Cuando él se encontraba en casa, no dudaba de quedarse cuidando de su pequeño como padre devoto y enamorado de su pequeño retoño.

El pensamiento resurgió con más fuerza: si no aparecía, Nakiri lo mataría. Desbloqueo su móvil para acceder a la aplicación de mensajería y desmantelar su llegada sorpresa enviándole un mensaje de auxilio cuando vio el letrero brillando: Haneda Airport Limousine Bus¹.

Tomó su maleta de mano mientras bloqueaba el móvil con la otra y se ponía de pie aprisa, dirigiéndose hasta donde el brillante letrero se encontraba.

—Hola, hola ¿aún quedan boletos? —preguntó a la joven detrás del mostrador que le miró un tanto sorprendida.

—Buenas noches, bienvenido —le saludo ella, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza—. Permítame un momento para verificar.

Sōma asintió de forma queda, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el mostrador suavemente. Si existía un dios, prometía no tratar de hacer ninguno de sus inventos culinarios e intentar dárselos a su esposa hasta después de año nuevo.

—Oh, vaya —la joven alzó la vista y le sonrió—. Está de suerte, queda un único asiento.

La sonrisa de Sōma fue instantánea.

—¡Lo tomó!

* * *

 **Nota ¹** : _**Haneda Airport Limousine Bus**_ _es un servicio real que es ofrecido por el aeropuerto de Haneda para transportar desde el aeropuerto al centro de Tokio. El tiempo estimado de viaje es de 60 minutos._

* * *

 **-/-/-**

60 minutos de trayecto más tarde y 2,060 yenes menos, por fin se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de su residencia. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, 14 minutos y contando.

Conociéndola, probablemente estaría en la terraza del segundo nivel para que Kaien pudiera ver mejor los fuegos artificiales.

Abrió la puerta y no le sorprendió ver que a los pocos segundos a la ama de llaves frente a sí.

—¡Señor Sōma! —exclamó la señora de mediana edad, con total sorpresa.

—Sshh Kaede-san —llevó su índice hasta sus labios—. ¿Cómo está Erina? —preguntó, dejando su mochila y maleta de viajes a un lado.

—Creo que empezará un ritual de sacrificio pronto si usted no aparece —comentó la señora con algo de nerviosismo notándose en su voz—. Estuvo gran parte de la mañana en conferencia con la junta directiva y más tarde con su familia —ambos empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión —y como no ha podido localizarlo durante un buen rato…

—No te preocupes, lo manejare —le sonrió—. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Con el señorito Kaien en la terraza —le informó—. Más le vale delegar un poco más este año, Sōma-san —añadió, antes de verlo avanzar por las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

—Lo intentaré —se encogió de hombros —gracias por cuidar de ellos, Kaede-san, descansa y feliz año nuevo anticipado —y desapareció en el segundo nivel.

 **-/-/-**

Sōma se detuvo ante las puertas de cristal que llevaban a la terraza mientras miraba la figura inconfundible de Erina de espaldas a sí.

Atisbo que tenía aquel abrigo camel que siempre le hacía preguntarse si solo era ella a quién le quedaba así de bien o era que estaba demasiado enamorado; vio que con su brazo izquierdo ella señalaba hacia su derecha, probablemente mostrándole a Kaien por donde tendría que mirar para los fuegos artificiales.

Miró el reloj una vez más: 6 minutos.

Sin pensarlo más, deslizó la puerta a un lado y dirigió sus pasos silenciosos hacia ellos. Estando ya a una prudente distancia, podía escuchar su voz y los balbuceos de Kaien.

Sōma vio como ella acomodaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos y como éste se acomodaba contra el hombro de mamá con total confianza, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido allí.

" _Pequeño presumido tenemos aquí_ " pensó Sōma con algo de sorna mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le sonreía a Kaien, que lo había notado.

Los rojos cabellos de su hijo estaban cubiertos por su pequeño gorro de lana pero sus ojos, tan idénticos a los de su madre, le miraban abiertos de par en par.

— _Paa… paa_ —y Sōma juraría que cada vez que lo escuchaba llamarlo, una emoción indescriptible fluía por todo su ser, aliviando el cansancio, el estrés y todo lo demás.

—El idiota de tu padre ha escogido una _muy_ excelente fecha para estar desaparecido —escuchó decir a Erina y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no carcajearse y delatarse ante ella—. A veces me pregunto por qué me case con él —suspiro, con evidente cansancio —luego te miro a ti y vale el martirio de estar casada con ese cabeza hueca —sacudió su cabeza y con su mano libre tomó el móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo para verificar si tenía algún mensaje o llamada perdida del mencionado —lo voy a matar —murmuró para sí.

Kaien empezó a moverse y extender su mano en dirección a Sōma.

— _Paa… paa_ —repitió con más énfasis, agitándose en brazos de su madre. Sōma vio el pequeño puchero que se estaba formando en los labios de su pequeño, señal de un berrinche próximo.

En pocos pasos, Sōma acortó la distancia que le separaba de ellos y extendió su mano hacia la de Kaien, que se aferró a ella como un salvavidas, Erina se volvió al sentir la otra presencia tras de sí y sus ojos, tal como los de Kaien antes, se abrieron en sorpresa.

—¿S-Sōma? —y entonces él lo hizo, sonrió de esa forma petulante que no le dejaba duda alguna de que era el idiota con el que se había casado.

—Feliz año nuevo, Erina —y acunó el rostro femenino con su mano libre al tiempo que se inclinaba en busca de sus labios en un gesto cargado de cariño.

Ella quiso replicar que aún no era año nuevo, preguntarle qué hacía allí si había tenido trabajo de último minuto en uno de sus restaurantes pero todo aquello quedó relegado al fondo de su memoria cuando sus labios se encontraron con los suyos y a la distancia escuchó los fuegos artificiales que señalaban el inicio de un nuevo año.

—Feliz año nuevo para ti también, _bakahira_ —murmuró cuando se separaron aunque sus frentes se mantenían unidas —has logrado sobrevivir a un nuevo año.

—Casi no lo logro, ¿verdad? —sonrió y Erina emitió un sonido afirmativo con la garganta—. Sé que fueron días difíciles, especialmente hoy —dejó un beso breve en su frente —lo siento —rozó su nariz —y gracias.

Ella le golpeó suavemente con su mano libre en el hombro.

—Más te vale aprender a delegar o Kaien al final no sabrá quién es su padre, si el tío Soe o el abuelo —bufó.

—¡¿Huh?! —Sōma negó con su cabeza rápidamente y le quitó a Kaien de los brazos—. Él sabe que yo soy papá, ¿verdad, pequeño? —y lo alzó, los inocentes ojos amatistas de Kaien escanearon todo su rostro, hasta encontrarse con los dorados de Sōma, luego de su análisis, estiró una de sus manos hasta tocar la nariz de su papá y sonrió.

—¡Pa! —y alzó su mano libre en algarabía. Sōma lo pegó a su pecho y soltó un suspiro cargado de alivio.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca —y besó la sien de su pequeño con cariño —feliz año nuevo, Kaien —no crezcas para hacerme sufrir como tu madre —y vio que ella le miraba con una ceja alzada—. Vamos cariño, sabes que puedes ser un poco insufrible de vez en cuando —y ella le golpeó en su hombro libre.

—No le hagas caso a tu padre, Kaien —pasó su mano por la espalda de su pequeño con cariño —no crezcas para ser alguien que disfruta de torturar a otros con sus declarados experimentos culinarios.

—Yo- —empezó a decir el pelirrojo en protesta.

—Sōma, solo cállate —y se puso de puntillas para buscar sus labios y detener cualquier perorata.

Yukihira Sōma hizo un poco más fuerte el agarre en su pequeño, buscando mantenerlo aún más seguro mientras se deshacía de felicidad por dentro al sentir los labios de Erina contra los suyos.

—Estoy en casa —murmuró, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de su pequeño, aspirando su aroma a bebé mientras la miraba con sus dorados ojos que parecía oro líquido en ese momento.

Erina mordió su labio inferior, decidiendo dejar todas sus preguntas y quejas para más tarde y disfrutar del hecho de que ese cabeza hueca estaba allí y lo condenadamente bien que se veía con su pequeño en brazos.

—Bienvenido a casa —y ocultó su rostro en el espacio que Kaien no ocupaba en el pecho de Sōma.

— _Maaama_ —balbuceo Kaien, dando palmaditas suaves en la rubia coronilla de su madre.

—Mamá está recuperando fuerzas, campeón —se burló Sōma, aunque luego se quejo debido al pellizco que Erina le había propinado en un costado.

Instantes después, Sōma abrazaba a Erina con su otro brazo, manteniéndola pegada a sí y ella mantenía su nuca contra su pecho, mientras Kaien miraba las luces de colores que estallaban en el cielo nocturno.

Después de todo lo agitado del día, para ambos, poder estar allí el uno junto al otro con su pequeño era el mejor regalo de año nuevo que ambos podrían desear.

No había necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, ambos lo sabían y confiaban poder pasar más tiempo en familia no solo ahora, sino en todos los años por venir.

 **-¿Fin?-**

—¿Chocolate caliente? —preguntó Sōma luego de un rato de silencio a Kaien, que se había acomodado en su hombro para mirar mejor el cielo, y sonrió cuando sintió, no solo a Kaien sino también a Erina asentir—. Bien, chocolate caliente será lo que haré cuando entremos.

—Más te vale no echarle nada extraño —le amenazó Erina.

Sōma sonrió, travieso. Su promesa a cualquier dios que le permitiera llegar a tiempo había sido cumplida: no había inventado nada raro o intentar dárselo a su esposa hasta año nuevo.

Así que ya podía seguir como siempre con sus inventos.

—Lo intentaré —y por su tono, Erina supo que era mejor vigilar ese chocolate.

—Pensándolo mejor, creo que lo haré yo —le quitó a Kaien sutilmente de sus brazos y se encaminó a la casa con sus pasos elegantes pero apresurados.

—¡¿Huh?! —Sōma parpadeó ante lo rápido de su movimiento—. Olvídalo, lo haré yo —refutó, siguiéndola.

—No dejaré que le des nada extraño a nuestro hijo —negó Erina con sorna.

—Oi, oi, que no le daré nada extraño, oi Nakiri, ¡espérame! —y la siguió dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **—Fin—**

De forma involuntaria volví a incluir a **Kaien** aquí _(se encoge de hombros)_. Quería hacer algo **SoRina** para fin de año, ya que hice una historia con temática navideña a mediados de mes y quería, no sé, cerrar con algo bonito _(?)._

Al principio no iba hacer nada, porque aún estaba en shock de descubrir que hubo una semana de **Shokugeki** y llegué tarde _(apenas hice el día uno, fuera de fecha y ahí lo tengo como borrador)_ , plop.

Y nada, de golpe me llegó la idea/inspiración e hice esto. No fue nada rebuscado, ni temática complicada o similar. Sólo algo sencillo que quise compartir con ustedes. Espero lo disfruten y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido.

En este año que ya cierra, donde han sucedido muchas cosas buenas, malas e intermedias, deseo de corazón que este nuevo año 2018 sea próspero y cargado de más alegrías que tristezas, de muchos sueños cumplidos, de metas alcanzadas.

Agradezco de corazón a todos los que me han seguido durante los años, a quienes me leen desde hace poco y han permitido que mis escritos sean parte de sus vidas.

De corazón, esta humilde servidora solo puede decir muchísimas gracias y, por favor, en este nuevo año, sigan siendo felices y sonriendo desde el fondo de sus corazones.

Por muchos años más de aventuras por vivir a través de la lectura/escritura.

 **Tengan un muy feliz y próspero año 2018.**

¡Ja ne!

 **Diciembre 31, 2017.**


End file.
